


What Would You Do To Live?

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast
Genre: Canon Divergent, I dont know if this counts as non-con or not, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Skull Fucking, but it's about to get nasty, hey remember when Galad said I'll suk your dick, yeah that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: Hardwon takes Galad up on his offer.Note: Plz do not read this if you're under 18, or if forceful sex is upsetting to you.





	What Would You Do To Live?

"I'll suck your fucking dick!"

Hardwon raised an eyebrow, staring down at Galad who was whimpering pathetically at his feet.

"Hardwon what are you hesitatin' for?" Moonshine asked in a half hushed voice from behind him.

"You would, huh? You think you could take it, knife-ears?" Hardwon spoke, ignoring Moonshine's question.

"Please, I just don't wanna die!"

Hardwon shifted his weight onto his left side and glanced over his shoulder at the other two members of his party who both were staring in confusion. "Hey, any of you got some kind of dagger or knife or something?"

Beverly stared for an extra second before he began digging around in his Green Teen pack, finally producing a multi-tool. "Uh, this has a knife on it Hardwon." He said as he passed it to his scout master. "We're supposed to use them in wilderness survival situations! Which begs the question, what do you need a knife for?"

A grin tore itself across Hardwon's face as he flipped the knife out, ignoring his team again as he took a moment to admire the blade. "Okay, good. Moonshine, you take Bev and his dad into one of those rooms, will ya?" He motioned lazily to the row of jail cells.

Moonshine put her hands on Beverly's shoulder, she and Paw-Paw both staring at Hardwon. "I ask again, what are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Yeah yeah, just trust me, alright? I know what I'm doing."

Paw-Paw protested in a fit of hissing and clicking. "Okay, fine, calm down Paw-Paw it's gonna be okay. Earmuffs, young Bev! Earmuffs and blindfold!" 

"Aw geez." Beverly whined as he covered his ears and shut his eyes, Moonshine guiding him into one of the jailrooms, picking up his father's limp body on the way and shutting the door behind her.

"Oh god, are you really gonna make me do this?" Galad was shivering as Hardwon unzipped himself. 

"Hey, if you weren't prepared to take it you shouldn't've offered man."

"Jesus christ. . ." Galad muttered as Hardwon revealed his entire 9 inches of throbbing cock. 

Hardwon shrugged his shoulders as he gripped the base of his cock, the knife in his hand as well, the blade running parallel to his manhood. "I'm hard from battle. Now suck."

Galad swallowed hard, glancing up at Hardwon from his knees. "Why, why the knife?"

Hardwon tilted his head to one side, grin till plastered on his face. "If you try to bite me, it's gonna hurt you a hell of a lot more than it'll hurt me. Now stop wasting time."

The elf took a deep breath and leaned forward, wrapping his lips around the head of Hardwon's cock, and the tip of the knife. Hardwon grabbed a fistful of Galad's golden hair with his other hand, and pulled him down further, causing the elf to choke and cough. He was allowed a moment to pull back and catch his breath before being pulled back down to get back to work. Galad shut his eyes tightly as he worked his mouth, tongue lapping at the underside of his cock as he puffed out his cheeks to take Hardwon deeper. He nearly choked again when he felt the head hitting the back of his throat. Hardwon tugged again on his hair, harder this time, and didn't let Galad pull back. Tears edged at the corners of his eyes as Galad forced himself to go deeper until his nose mode contact with Hardwon's hand. He opened his eyes and looked up at Hardwon, who was staring down at him. 

"You're not so good at this, are you?" He asked, an eyebrow raised at him. He moved his hand from grabbing the top of Galad's head to holding the back, and started moving him. "Like this, see? Now do it yourself."

Galad complied, tears rolling down his cheeks, from the inability to get a breath more than anything, and began moving his head on his own. Hardwon groaned, his hand roughly grabbing Galad's hair relenting and instead rested on his head. 

"Gods, that's much better."

Galad closed his eyes again, trying not to think too much about what he was doing, but that was proving rather difficult. He could feel Hardwon's cock taking up his throat, and the cold steel of the blade was pressing against the inside of his cheek as he moved his head. He had no one to blame but himself. He had offered, after all. At least he would be alive when it was over. 

"Go Faster."

The command from the gavely voice caught him somewhat off guard, and he winced as for a second he felt the tip of the blade graze the roof of his mouth. He whined a complaint with his lips still wrapped around Hardwon. He complied, however, having to adjust his legs as he moved his head faster, but it wasn't fast enough. Hardwon grabbed his hair and pulled him off his cock. Galad was coughing and sputtering, trying to catch his breath in the few seconds it took for Hardwon to push him against the wall. Just as he was taking another gulp of air, Hardwon forced himself back into his mouth. Galad whined again, and coughed around Hardwon who began thrusting deep into his throat. Galad put his hands up on Hardwon's thick thighs, making different sounds of protest as his face was fucked. The sound was sickening and made Galad want to puke. Saliva was mixing with blood from Galad's mouth and smearing across Hardwon's cock as he forced himself deeper and deeper with each thrust. Lightheaded and dizzy, Galad let his hands drop to his sides, hardly holding himself up as Hardwon abused his face. Even through his nose he wasn't able to get breath and it was starting to take its toll. His face was going red as he choked around Hardwon, tears now rolling more down his face as he cried around his thickness. Hardwon didn't care. He was too focused on the tight, wet feeling enveloping his cock as he thrusted hard and deep. While it was only mere moments that passed, it felt like an eternity to Galad, who was barely conscious enough to hear the sound Hardwon made as he grabbed a fistful of Galad's hair and came down his throat. He rode out the high for a few seconds before finally pulling out, his wet cock now limp. He stepped back and Galad fell forward onto the ground. He coughed and wheezed, slowly pulling himself back up on his hands and knees. 

Hardwon zipped his pants back up, closing the multi-tool and putting it in his pocket, making a mental note to return to Beverly in a minute. He wrapped his fingers around his beloved axe, Gemma, which he had rested against the wall during the ordeal. Gemma's blade slid across the stone floor, making an awful scratching sound as he lifted her up, setting her on his shoulder. 

"Now stay down, Rosell." He reached down, moving Galad's hair away from his neck. 

Galad turned his head to look at him, watching Hardwon as he raised the axe over his head.

"But, but I sucked your dick! What the hell?!"

"You said you'd suck my dick. I never said I'd let you live." 

**_BAM!_ **

Beverly and Moonshine both jumped when the door to the roo they were in was kicked open, Hardwon now standing in the doorway with Galad's head affixed to his belt. 

"I just got blown and I feel great! Now who's ready to save a town?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
